gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vladivostok FM
Vladivostok FM (dt. Beherrsche den Osten) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der russische Lieder spielt. Moderiert wird der Sender in GTA IV und The Lost and Damned von Ruslana, die 2004 den Eurovision Song Contest gewann, und in The Ballad of Gay Tony von DJ Paul (gesprochen von DJ Paul Martin). Gesendet wird der Sender von Hove Beach aus. Wladiwostok ist auch der Name einer großen Hafenstadt in Russland. Lieder GTA IV * Gruppa Kino (Кино) – Gruppa krovi * Marakesh – Jdat * Zvery – Kvartira * Seryoga – King Ring * Seryoga – Liberty City: The Invasion * Splin (Сплин) – Liniya Zhizni * Basta – Mama * Leningrad (Ленинград) – Nikogo Ne Zhalko * Ranetki – O Tebe * Dolphin – RAP * Glukoza (Глюкозa) – Schweine * Ruslana (Руслана) – Wild Dances (Ukrainian FM Version) * Oleg Kvasha (Олег Кваша) – Zelenoglazoe Taksi (Club Remix) Episodes from Liberty City *'How would u feel – David Morales mit Lea-Lorien' :Musik/Text: David Morales und Lea-Lorien Karima Alomar :Veröffentlicht von EMI April Music (ASCAP) und Leloka Critiquka Works (ASCAP) bei Royalty Recovery :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'Lovin’ you more (That Big Track) (Freemasons Vocal Club Mix) – Steve Mac vs. Mosquito' :Musik/Text: Rezak Helalat, Steve Mac, Simon Maginn und Steven Paul Smith :Veröffentlicht von EMI und Notting Hill Music Inc. bei Universal Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'Salvation (eSQUIRE Remix) – Sucker DJs mit Wray' :Musik/Text: Nabiha Bensouda, Asle Bjorn, Ben Macklin und Stretch Silvester :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Corp. im Auftrag von 23rd Precinct Music Ltd. (ASCAP), Copyright Control, Sherlock Holmes Music Ltd. und Mette Buhl bei A. Bjorn und N. Bensouda :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Toolroom Records *'Put ’em high ([[Wikipedia:en:Jay-J|JJ’s Club Mix)]] – StoneBridge mit Therese' :Musik/Text: Eva Therese Grankvist, Sten Olof Hallstrom, Georgios Nakas und Las Johan Wahl :Veröffentlicht von Figs D Music (BMI) bei Bicycle und Universal Polygram Intl. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'You never know (Morjac Extended Mix) – Marly' :Musik/Text: Jacob Johansen und Morten Lambertsen :Veröffentlicht von Rocks LLC. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Robbins Entertainment *'Lola’s Theme – Shape:UK & Chic' :Musik/Text: Gianni Bini, Sylvia E. Macura, Simon Lee Marlin, Patrick L. Moten, Fulvio Perniola, Karen Ann Poole, Max Loke und Linus Reich :Veröffentlicht von Fairwood Music USA/MCS, Sony/ATV Tunes LLC, Syl Mac Music Publishing ASCAP/Universal Polygram Intl./EMI Blackwood Music (BMI)/MCS :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'Love on my Mind – Freemasons mit Amanda Wilson' :Musik/Text: Leroy M. Bell, John Robinson Reid, Russell Small, Graham John Stack, Casey James Wamble und James David Wiltshire :Veröffentlicht von Kobalt/Warner/Chappell, Sony/ATV und C-Minor Music bei Riverhorse Songs Ltd. (BMI) bei MCS :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'Can’t get enough – Soulsearcher' :Musik/Text: Marc G. Pomeroy, Joseph William Tucci und Gary R. Turnier :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music/Two Twenty Four Music Inc. (ASCAP)/Unitunes Music (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Soulfuric Deep Recordings and Defected Records *'The Weekend – Michael Gray' :Musik/Text: Oliver Cheatham, Michael Anthony Shefford Gray, James Lawrence Irvin, Kevin Duane McCord und Sally Margaret Still :Veröffentlicht von Warner Chappell Music Inc./Songs of Universal, Inc. (BMI), Music of Stage Three (BMI)/Sally Margaret Still bei Rob Sutcliffe (Copyright Control) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'Music – Jonathan Peters mit Maya Azucena' :Musik/Text: Chester Bush, Jonathan Peters und Maya Azucena :Veröffentlicht von Ultra Tunes (ASCAP)/Azucena Songs Music (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'Crazy World (Fonzerelli Remix) – J Majik & Wickaman' :Musik/Text: Andrew Parsons und James Alexander Warwick Spratling :Veröffentlicht von EMI Blackwood Music Inc. (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Data Records/Ministry of Sound Records *'Boogie 2Nite (Seamus Haji Big Love Mix) – Booty Luv' :Musik/Text: Charlene Keys und Nisan Stewart :Veröffentlicht von Missing Link Music (ASCAP)/Warner Chappell Music (ASCAP) und Nisans Music bei Universal (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'The best Thing – Hook N Sling' :Musik/Text: Richard Pleasance und Anthony Maniscalco :Veröffentlicht von Colgems Music EMI (ASCAP)/ Richard Pleasance :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Hussle Recordings/Ministry of Sound Australia *'Pjanoo (Club Mix) – Eric Prydz' :Musik/Text: Eric Sheridan Prydz :Veröffentlicht von EMI Blackwood Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ultra Records *'When Love takes over – David Guetta mit Kelly Rowland' :Musik/Text: David Guetta und Kelly Rowland :Veröffentlicht von Shapiro Bernstein bei Square Rivoli Publishing und Sony/ATV :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Music Group Weblinks * Von Rockstar Games erstellte Vladivostok-FM-Playlist bei iTunes und auf Spotify en:Vladivostok FM es:Vladivostok FM nl:Vladivostok FM pl:Vladivostok FM ro:Vladivostok FM Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Elektronische-Musik-Sender Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Sender Kategorie:Pop-Sender Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia